Fortune of Love
by XxChocoMelloxX
Summary: Suzaku rescues an old lady who tells him his true love is someone of the royal britannian family, has amethyst eyes, and is young. Suzaku thinks its Euphy. But when she is murdered, who else could possibly fit that criteria? yaoi, SuzakuxLelouch
1. Can you tell me her name?

_Greetings my darlings! The end of school is near for me and I am happy and sad. I'm happy because I can get away from all the people that have been assaulting me all year. I'm sad because I'm not gonna see some good friends anymore. Which is really sad because he and I were just starting to fully connect. Anyway, enough of my problems. I was watching the final episode of Code Geass R2 and an idea just kind of hit me unexpectedly. I love the Suzalulu pairing. It's the only pairing I truly love in the series. I've only done a oneshot for Suzaku and Lelouch and I thought since I just saw Suzaku kill Lelouch last night, I thought I should put a more happier thought of the couple in my mind. So I'm starting a fic about Suzaku running into an old fortune teller and tells him something about who his true love will be. She never says names; she only says that he will fall madly in love with someone in Britannian royal family. I shouldn't spoil the rest for you all so I'm just gonna let you read!_

_Disclaimer: I don't own Code Geass or its characters! This makes me sad._

* * *

Fortune of Love

"Can you tell me her name?"

Suzaku was walking home after school, he forgot how much fun everyone was to be around. He missed them all while he was away. Rivalz, Prez, Shirley, Kallen, and Lelouch. Lelouch, his childhood friend. He remembers so dearly when Lelouch, Nunnally, and himself would play when they were younger. Nunnally, how he took pity on her. Such a sweet girl cursed with being blind and crippled. His train of thoughts was soon interrupted when he saw an old woman fall over in the street and a car was coming straight for her. Suzaku was quick on his feet and dashed across the road and saved the lady before she got hurt. When they were safe, he noticed the old lady was in a mysterious gray and tattered cloak.

She looked up at Suzaku and smiled, "Why thank you, young man. I must say I can't tell where I am going sometimes. That was very brave of you to do such a good deed."

Suzaku grinned at the compliment, "It was nothing, really. I just kinda have this weird sense to help people."

The old woman scoffed, "Weird? Doing good deeds such as helping people is a great honor. I must repay you for your immense gratitude."

Suzaku shook his head, "No, you really don't have to do that. Honest."

The old lady grabbed his hand and led him down a dark alley, "I must! It would be rude to have someone save your life and you don't repay your debt to them."

The brunette shrugged, "Well, not to sound selfish but, what is it you're planning on giving me?"

The woman stopped in her tracks and pointed at this odd little shop that was rundown and old, "In here. I shall tell you a fortune for no cost. It's the least I can do."

Suzaku followed her inside, "So what exactly are you going to tell me about my fortune?"

The old fortune teller took out a crystal ball and set it on a table, "You have two choices: Love or Job. If you choose love, I will tell you a little bit about who your true love is. But if you choose job, I will tell you a bit about what your job will be."

Suzaku thought for a few seconds, "I think I'll choose love."

The fortune teller led him to a seat near the table and went around to look into the crystal ball, "Yes, I see. Oh, isn't this interesting!"

The brunette tilted his head, "Well? What do you see?"

The lady shushed him, "Patience! It is all not clear yet." She gazes closer into the crystal ball, "My, my, you are going to be one lucky man! It appears that you will fall madly in love with someone in the Britannian royal family. With such gorgeous amethyst eyes! Such a young thing!"

Suzaku was grinning from ear to ear, "Can you tell me her name?"

The old lady looked at him weirdly, "I cannot tell you their name. You must figure out who it is yourself! Now, the crystal ball has grown dark. Goodbye now."

Suzaku, satisfied, walked out of the fortune teller's small hut. He knew who it was. It was quite simple, part of the royal Britannian family, she has amethyst eyes, young, it was all very clear. His true love is Euphy.

---------

When Suzaku was back home, he got a call from Gino. He said that he was needed and that Euphemia was causing trouble with Zero. Immediately, Suzaku rushes to the place Gino specified. He got into the Lancelot and prepared to protect the love of his life. He was Euphemia's personal knight and he must keep her safe, dammit!

He reached where all the trouble was being caused. But to his dismay, Euphemia was under the control of geass caused be Zero and he knew it was almost hopeless. But he had to try! He was just about to head for Zero when he heard a gunshot. Zero just shot Euphemia. Suzaku got out of the Lancelot and ran up to Euphemia who was on the ground, covered in blood.

Suzaku raised his head and glared at Zero, "You…you BASTARD! How could you do such a thing?!"

Zero spoke in his normal tone, "Princess Euphemia had killed many people and was bitterly hated by most of society. She was a burden to the world."

Suzaku was on the verge of tears, "You know, I had truly thought that you were a kind and brave warrior wanting to bring Japan back. But I can see now I was wrong, you're just a cold-blooded MURDERER!"

Zero's strong voice seemed immune to Suzaku's harsh words, "Suzaku Kururugi, I can easily tell you were probably deeply in love with this woman, but I assure you that there are many other people you can love that aren't a murderer like her. I guess I was unintentionally doing you a favor. Saving you from being hated along side Princess _Massacre_."

Suzaku had to leave before Zero noticed his weak state. He picked Euphemia up and took her back to the palace. They had put her on life support as she was barely still alive. Suzaku was sitting beside her and holding her hand. She turned to him with her still shining amethyst eyes.

She spoke roughly, "Suzaku, I thank you so much for being such an amazing knight for me. My sister was right in trusting you."

Suzaku wiped tears away with his free hand, "Don't say that! I wasn't able to save you! You got shot because of me. Because I wasn't quick enough."

Euphemia smiled weakly, "I thank you Suzaku."

The heart monitor started beeping slower and slower until she was dead.

Suzaku started tearing up again, "Euphy…please…don't leave me! Euphy!"

---------

It had been one week since Euphy died. He cursed Zero every waking moment and vowed to kill him whatever the cost. Such a bastard isn't allowed to live! Zero killed his true love! Then it suddenly dawned on him.

Suzaku realized something. If Euphemia is dead, then who is his true love?!

* * *

_I feel really bad that Lulu couldn't be in this chapter that much. He will get most of the next chapter, I hope. I'm still not entirely sure how everything is gonna play out in the end. I'm hoping that it can reach all the way to the end of the anime. Which means we have a ways to go. I might just do some time skipping. _

_Suzaku: Wouldn't that just make the readers confused?_

_Me: No, I've done a few time skips in other fanfics of mine. The biggest time skip I did was about 15 years. All the readers loved it. It's one of my most popular fanfics that still isn't complete._

_Lelouch: Yeah Suzaku! She can handle it! She's a smart person!_

_Me: Awwwww! Thank you Lulu! (hugs him)_

_Suzaku: Hey I just realized something. How come Lelouch gets a cute nickname but I don't?_

_Me: It's quite simple. Lelouch's name can be cut down to just Lulu. Now if we take your name and cut it down, your nickname would be like a girl's name. It'd be something along the lines of Suza. _

_Lelouch: Suzaku, you are being proven to be kinda retarded in and outside the fanfic. How could you not immediately think of me when she said AMETHYST EYES!_

_Suzaku: Well excuse me if the thought of my true love being a MAN and me being GAY didn't cross my mind right then!_

_Me: Okay, I can see this is getting out of hand. REVIEW TO MAKE SUZAKU REALIZE WHO HIS TRUE LOVE _REALLY_ IS! _


	2. You knew it was me?

__

While I have two other stories that I haven't updated in a while, either not enough or no reviews have been made and therefore since this one is getting the most, I will update this one first. I mean it when I say 'REVIEW OR I WILL NOT CONTINUE!'. So there. Anyway, I have written out part of this next chapter. I would sit on my bed with music playing and get inspiration from the music. I actually have a video playing on Youtube. It's a Bleach: DiamondDust Rebellion video with Decode by Paramore. I'm always listening to music while I type or write fanfics. Well, let's just get to the story! Lelouch will be more present in this one. Enjoy, my darlings!

* * *

Fortune of Love

"You knew it was me?"

Suzaku had been sulking for a while now as his friends were getting worried. In school, he wouldn't even say 'hello' when he would pass by. He was obviously still upset about Euphemia's death. But in truth, he got over that in a week. What was keeping him so distant was his constant wonder of who his true love is. It didn't make sense. He loved Euphy dearly. She was in the Britannian family, she had gorgeous amethyst eyes, and she was young. He already made a list of all the Britannian princesses who fit the criteria. There was Cornelia, but she was too old for him. He wasn't sure if it was Nunnally, because he never saw her eyes. He was running out of people. If only he could see that lady again.

Suzaku snapped his fingers, "That's it! I'll go see that fortune lady again!"

He rushed out of Ashford academy. He had to go see that lady before he went insane. He went down the alley she took him down before. Suzaku turned and saw the shack he saw before. He ran inside to see her meditating.

Suzaku broke her from her concentration, "Excuse me, but you have to tell me more about my true love! I don't want a name yet. Just give me more clues!"

The fortune teller cleared her throat and sat down near the crystal ball, "Hmm, I suppose I could look into the crystal ball once more. Since you are such a dashing young man."

The knight nodded anxiously, "Yes! Please do!"

The lady eyed him impatiently, but continued, "Ah, I am getting more. Your lover is brave and leading. The true heart of a ruler. Yet they feel enclosed from the world. They have lost a loved one and longs to give what's best for who they have left. They just want people to care about them. So most of the time, they put on a mask to disguise themselves."

Suzaku began thinking once more. He put all the clues together. He suddenly realized it, "Uhm…would you mind telling me my true love's gender?"

The old fortune teller hesitated, "I suppose I could. Since it is a rare occurrence for something like this. Very well, your true love is a male."

The brunette froze. His true love was a guy? Was he gay? No, he liked girls. This confused the boy. Was he bi then? Ugh, he needed to lie down. He was getting a headache, "I see. Well, thank you for all your help. I appreciate it." He tossed the fortune teller a few coins.

When he left the tent and immediately broke into a run. He rushed through all the crowds and back to Ashford. He ran to his room and laid down on the bed. It was all so confusing. He never imagined that it would be a guy. He suddenly got a call from Gino.

Suzaku answered it, "Gino, what's going on?"

Gino was quick to answer, _"This isn't good! Zero is attacking again! He's going after Nunnally! We were trying our best to fight him off, but he escaped to what it seemed like to be Kamine Island! You need to hurry there and trap him!"_

Suzaku was already getting ready, "Alright. I'm heading out! Thanks Gino."

He hung up and rushed out the door. Today has been a long day.

---------

As he reached Kamine Island in the Lancelot, he saw Zero standing there getting ready to open the door. He had to stop him! He killed Euphy! He jumped out and shot at the door making Zero turn around.

Suzaku was very clear with his words, "Turn and face me, very slowly."

Zero cursed under his breath, "Dammit, why now?"

Suzaku spoke again, "Didn't you hear me, Zero? I said turn and face me slowly."

Zero did just that, "Euphemia randomly murdered throngs of innocent Japanese people. You fight for a woman-"

Suzaku interrupted, "Your geass power is quite convenient isn't it? You hide in the shadows while you let others take the blame for doing your dirty work. You're just an arrogant coward. That's your true nature. The real you." He sensed someone else there, "Kallen, don't you want to know Zero's true identity too?"

Kallen retaliated, "What are you saying?"

Suzaku never let his gun stray from Zero, "You have a right to bear witness."

Kallen realized what he was doing, "No, wait!"

Suzaku fired his gun at Zero's mask. It bounced off but made a crack in the mask. It split in half and fell to the ground. It revealed who Zero really was, Lelouch. Suzaku and Kallen's eyes widened at the sight. Blood dripped down Lelouch's face where the bullet was.

Kallen backed away and fell to the ground, "B-but how? How could you?"

Suzaku lowered his gun and shook his head, "I didn't want it to be you."

Kallen was awestruck, "L-lelouch is…"

Lelouch stepped forward, "Yes, I am Zero. The man who leads the Black Knights. Who challenges the Holy Britannian Empire. The one who holds the entire world in his hands."

Kallen started to tear up, "You…you used us? The Japanese people? You used me?"

Lelouch spoke strongly, "And as a result, Japan will be free. You certainly can't complain about that."

Suzaku looked down, "I should have arrested you when I had the chance."

Lelouch smiled, "You knew it was me?"

"I wasn't sure at first. So I convinced myself that it wasn't true. I really wanted to believe in you. But you were lying to us, to me, your sister Euphy, and Nunnally."

"Yes, and now Nunnally's been kidnapped! Please Suzaku, can't we call a temporary truce? I need your help, together we'll be able to save Nunnally. There's nothing in the world you and I _can't_ do together!"

Suzaku raised his gun again, "I'm done with that! If you had only joined up with Euphy first, we wouldn't be here! If you and her had combined forces, things would be different! The world could b-"

Lelouch cut him off, "That's all in the past, over and done."

Suzaku choked, "Past?!"

Lelouch smirked, "You killed your own father, didn't you? Wallow in remorse when you have time for it!"

Suzaku grabbed his gun with both hands, "No! You're hopeless!"

"What?"

"I know you! In the very end, you betrayed the entire world! The way it's betrayed you! I'm not gonna let your sick, twisted dream be realized!"

"You fool! You think ideas alone can change the world? Well fine!" He placed a device on his chest, "Then go ahead and shoot me, come on! Set your aim on this liquid sakuradite! If my heart stops, this vile will explode. You'll both die with me."

Suzaku took a step back, "Damn you!"

Lelouch seemed unfazed, "Listen, I'll make a deal with you. I want to know who told you about geass. Did they abduct Nunnally?"

Suzaku yelled back, "Nothing that happens now is any of your concern! Your very existence is a mistake! You need to be erased from the earth! I'll take care of Nunnally!"

Lelouch took out a gun, "SUZAKU!"

Suzaku put his finger at the trigger, "LELOUCH!"

They both fired, but both gunshots missed. Suzaku jumped in the air and kicked and punched Lelouch to the ground.

Kallen gasped, "Zero!"

Suzaku pointed his gun near Kallen, "It's Lelouch! It's the man who's used the Japanese people! Who's used you! You wanna defend a man like that, you!"

He pulled the vile off of Lelouch's chest. He heard Kallen run off. He then looked into Lelouch's eyes. He gasped.

Lelouch sneered, "Well, Suzaku, what are you waiting for? Go ahead and shoot me!"

Suzaku looked into his eyes, "Amethyst eyes…young...prince of Britannia…heart of a ruler…it all makes sense now."

Lelouch lifted an eyebrow, "What the hell are you saying?"

Suzaku got off of Lelouch, "Lelouch, you're my true love."

Lelouch got up, "W-what? That can't be. We're both guys!"

Suzaku lowered his head, "That's what I thought before. Until I saw a fortune teller who gave me hints on who my true love is."

Lelouch tilted his head, "What did she say?"

Suzaku looked back on all the clues he was given, "Let's see…part of the Britannian Royal family, had beautiful amethyst eyes, was young, very brave and leading, had the heart of a ruler, felt enclosed from the world…"

As Lelouch heard the clues given, he couldn't believe it. This really did describe him.

Suzaku had kept going, "…and wore a mask to disguise themselves. Oh, and when I asked the gender, she said it was a male. Sounds a lot like you, Lelouch."

Lelouch walked up to Suzaku, "Suzaku, what do we do about this? Gay couples are normally frowned upon in society."

"So you admit that you love me?"

"Uh…well, I'm not really saying that but…maybe."

Suzaku chuckled as he leaned in for a kiss. Lelouch leaned in too as their lips collided they kissed with passion and love. Lelouch's soft warm lips felt perfect against his. Suzaku licked Lelouch's lower lips asking for entrance. Lelouch parted them slowly as Suzaku's tongue explored the new surroundings. After a few minutes, they had to break the kiss out of air.

Lelouch smiled, "So I'm guessing you like me back?"

* * *

_Yay! Don't worry, just because they've found each other doesn't mean the story ends here. I hope to make many more chapters! I actually tried to make it word for word when Lelouch and Suzaku meet at Kamine Island in the last episode of season one. Well, I hope you liked it. _

_Lelouch: This was a good chapter. I had a nice part in it._

_Suzaku: Well I was in it more!_

_Me: Guys, do we have to go through this again?_

_Lelouch: Yeah, Suzaku let's have a truce for once!_

_Suzaku: We already do near the end of the second season._

_Me: By the way, to anyone who watched Code Geass on Saturday nights, I think they're still gonna air it at 2 am starting from the very beginning! _

_Suzaku: What happened to our other time slot?_

_Me: Oh, they're putting Morbito there. I don't find that anime very entertaining._

_Lelouch: How dare they?!_

_Me: (hugs Lelouch) Easy now, Lulu. I still love you! You're my back ground on my phone!_

_Lelouch: Really?_

_Me: Yup!_

_Lelouch: (hugs back) Aw! Thank you!_

_Suzaku: What about me?_

_Me: Um…there's a picture of you with Lulu on my calendar? You can take that and call it a win._

_Suzaku: I guess._

_Me: REVIEW TO HELP SUZAKU AND LELOUCH HAVE A COMFORTABLE RELATIONSHIP WITHOUT BEING SHUT OUT BY SOCIETY! _


	3. Explanation and Preview

_Okay! Quick little thing to get straight! Some people found a little problem in the last chapter. Lelouch and Suzaku went from wanting to kill each other into making out. I know, it's confusing. I did that for a reason. It was all on purpose. The reason that I did so, was that I wanting to get a little comedic effect in later with either Suzaku or Lelouch thinking "Why the hell did I do that?!" or something around there. I was impressed with one person finding it, but when you get three or four reviews complaining about the same thing, and some people don't have accounts that I can send a message back and explain it, then there's a problem. I hate to be wasting an entire chapter on an author's note, but I wanted to clarify this so I wouldn't end up having to explain this individually anymore. Please, if I make anymore 'mistakes' to you, I assure you, they are all for a reason to add some kind of humor or emphasis to future chapters. When I call my readers 'my darlings', I'm putting my trust in you and am hoping you trust me, but when so many people doubt what I write, it kinda shows that some people don't have faith that I have good writing skills. So I hate to seem like I'm coming down hard on you all, but I needed to straighten things out since one little thing made such a big fuss. And, think about it. Put yourself in their situation for a minute, this may be just me but I would have a bit of a drastic mood swing too if someone told me that I was their true love. I would have a little mini freak out later, but just think about that. Okay? And so the site doesn't like take down the story or delete my account because I did a chapter with only an author's note, I'm gonna write out a little preview for the next chapter._

* * *

Fortune of Love

(Preview)

Lelouch was sitting in his room the day after the little incident with Suzaku. Why is it that he changed moods so quick? Was he high? Did he get caught up in the moment? What the hell made him do what he did? He now can't look at Suzaku the same way he did before. He has to go see this so-called 'fortune teller' that Suzaku went to. But the only problem was, he needed to ask Suzaku where the fortune teller was. Ugh, this was gonna be a nightmare. Heh heh, nightmare, robot, if he didn't learn to laugh at himself he'd be dead right now. Lelouch looked out his window and saw Suzaku talking with Rivalz. Now was his chance. Lelouch ran outside and up to Suzaku and Rivalz.

Lelouch, being so unfit, was trying to catch his breath, "Hey…Suzaku. I need to…talk to you real quick."

Suzaku smiled, "Sure. Rivalz, do you mind?"

Rivalz shook his head, "No. Go right ahead. I need to go see Prez anyway. See ya later!"

Suzaku waved goodbye and then turned to Lelouch, "So what do you need to talk to me about?" he began to blush, "Is it about yesterday? Cuz I can explain, I had a long day and wasn't thinking straight so I-"

Lelouch stopped him, "No, well kinda. Um, let me explain. I want to know where that fortune teller you talked to was. I would like to speak with her."

_

* * *

_

And that is the end of the preview. Remember, it's only a preview!


	4. I won't tell anyone

_Greetings my darlings! I have figured out that this is my most popular story! Thank you all for giving me over 1,000 hits! Okay, after much stalling, I decided it's finally time to get this all under way. I recently did a Suzalulu oneshot songfic called "30 Minutes to Finally Decide". I thank all who read it and hope you enjoyed it. This is the next story on my list to update and I will do just that. So I really hope you enjoy!_

* * *

Fortune of Love

"I won't tell anyone."

Lelouch was sitting in his room the day after the little incident with Suzaku. Why is it that he changed moods so quick? Was he high? Did he get caught up in the moment? What the hell made him do what he did? He now can't look at Suzaku the same way he did before. He has to go see this so-called 'fortune teller' that Suzaku went to. But the only problem was, he needed to ask Suzaku where the fortune teller was. Ugh, this was gonna be a nightmare. Heh heh, nightmare, robot, if he didn't learn to laugh at himself he'd be dead right now. Lelouch looked out his window and saw Suzaku talking with Rivalz. Now was his chance. Lelouch ran outside and up to Suzaku and Rivalz.

Lelouch, being so unfit, was trying to catch his breath, "Hey…Suzaku. I need to…talk to you real quick."

Suzaku smiled, "Sure. Rivalz, do you mind?"

Rivalz shook his head, "No. Go right ahead. I need to go see Prez anyway. See ya later!"

Suzaku waved goodbye and then turned to Lelouch, "So what do you need to talk to me about?" he began to blush, "Is it about yesterday? Cuz I can explain, I had a long day and wasn't thinking straight so I-"

Lelouch stopped him, "No, well kinda. Um, let me explain. I want to know where that fortune teller you talked to was. I would like to speak with her."

"Oh, well, okay. I can take you there." Suzaku offered, smiling.

"Nah, I prefer to go alone."

Suzaku hesitated, "How about I take you there but don't go in with you."

Lelouch sighed. He was obviously determined to go, "Fine. Let's go after lunch."

"Why can't we just go now?" Suzaku asked willingly.

"Fine, we can go now, I guess." Lelouch shrugged.

---------

Suzaku led Lelouch to where the fortune teller was that he had spoken to. They finally made it to where the little shop was. Suzaku pointed at it, "That's where she is. Just tell her that you're with me and she'll be happy to talk to you. If she doesn't believe you, just let me now and I'll come in and prove it to you."

Lelouch scoffed, "Whatever, just wait out here until I'm done talking to her. And no listening in!"

Throwing his hands up, Suzaku laughed, "I'm not gonna do that. Don't worry."

Lelouch rolled his eyes and walked into the old fortune teller's shop. She was quite small. She looked about a little over four feet. The little fortune teller scurried over to him, "May I help you young man?"

"As a matter of fact, yes you can. I understand you are the one who talked to my _friend_ about his true love." Lelouch began sternly.

The lady nodded vigorously, "Oh yes! He saved my life so I had to return the favor. I told him some about his true love."

Lelouch narrowed his eyes, "I see, what exactly did you tell him?"

Walking over to her crystal ball, she pondered, "Uhm, he was part of the Britannian Royal Family, he had gorgeous amethyst eyes, was young, brave and leading, heart of a ruler, lost a loved one, enclosed from the world, and puts on a mask to disguise themselves. And I'm guessing that's you, dearie!"

It was almost like a repeat performance of what Suzaku said. Unbelievable. Maybe it really was him, "Yes, that's right. He believes that I am his true love. I came here to find out if that is necessarily true or not. If you could do that for me?"

"Oh of course! I just need you to hold out your hand for me. Then I will study the creases in your hand to tell if you do love someone. After I do that I will look into my crystal ball to see who that person is."

Lelouch did as she told him to and held out his hand to her. She studied it very carefully for what seemed like hours. Finally, she stopped, "Yes, yes, yes you are madly in love with someone. Though you deny it often, you can truly see how much you care for this person, for you have known them for a long period of time. Now let me gaze into my crystal ball to see just who that person is."

After she looked into it a few seconds, Lelouch wondered if she saw anything at all. But she must have because she started clapping for some strange reason, "I'm sorry dearie, what's your name?"

Lelouch was stunned at the random question, "Lelouch. Lelouch Lamperouge."

The fortune teller smiled, "Okay, now tell me your real name. Remember, I'm a fortune teller, I know your past. It's okay to tell me. I won't tell anyone."

Sighing, Lelouch stated his real name, "Lelouch vi Britannia."

"Alright, so this means you are definitely Suzaku Kururugi's lover. You love him very deeply and would do anything to be with him. And don't tell me any different because I looked into the crystal ball and saw the handsome man you love so much. I appreciate you coming. Since you are my favorite customer's true love, no cost will be charged. Have a nice day!"

Lelouch nodded and opened the door and accidentally hit Suzaku who was behind the door, "You bastard! You were listening in! Exactly what I told you NOT to do!"

"Sorry, I was curious." He massaged his head where it got hit with the door, "God, that door really hurt."

"Well, if you hadn't been listening in, your head wouldn't be throbbing! Karma hurts, doesn't it?!" Lelouch yelled at the honorary Britannian.

Suzaku shook it off, "Whatever. So I happened to over hear that you in fact are in love with me?"

Lelouch frowned, "You don't know that as a fact."

"Lelouch, she read your palm and looked into the crystal ball, face it. You love me."

"Che, maybe, but I'm not gay. I still find women attractive."

"Well, I do to. That makes us bi, then."

Lelouch held his head in frustration, "Ugh, what is Shirley gonna think of me now? My true love is a guy. A Japanese one at that."

Suzaku pouted, "Is that my fault? I don't think it is!"

"Shut up, let's just go home."

Suzaku smiled, "Wanna hold hands?"

Lelouch hesitated, "Once we get onto the campus grounds. I might get shunned by my classmates, but I ain't getting shunned by the city. I have a rep to keep intact!"

"Sure you do, I can see the headlines now. _Zero is gay!_"

"You swore you'd keep that a secret!"

"Don't worry I didn't tell but 1 or 12 people."

"SUZAKU!"

"Kidding, I won't tell anyone. I promise."

"Cross your heart?"

"Cross my heart."

"Cuz I-mmph!"

Lelouch was interrupted by Suzaku's lips against his. Suzaku drew back and smiled, "And sealed with a kiss."

_

* * *

_

Heh heh! There you are! I decided to make the old fortune teller more old lady-ish. I tried to add a bit of humor to this chapter. I hope you enjoyed it!

_Lelouch: Why'd you kiss me?_

_Suzaku: 'Cross my heart and sealed with a kiss'!_

_Lelouch: I haven't even heard of that before._

_Suzaku: I guess it's a Japanese thing._

_Me: Would you two stop fighting! Geez, you two act like a married couple…wait…that gives me an idea. And it includes Suzaku being humiliated._

_Suzaku: Oh dear god…_

_Lelouch: REVIEW! I WANNA SEE SUZAKU GET HUMILIATED!_


	5. That's not what I heard!

_I have been struck with inspiration, my darlings! I was eating a Fourth of July dinner with my family when it hit me. The perfect plot for the next chapter! This may get a tad gory for someone's likings. I don't know how exactly this is gonna turn out. We'll just see as we go along, shall we? I'm really excited people like this. Okay, let's begin. Oh, one more thing, Friday is Suzaku's birthday! Don't forget to wake up that day with a smile on your face! Let's get started!_

_**Btw, check out my poll on my profile plz!**_

_Disclaimer: I don't own Code Geass or its characters. I hate this._

* * *

Fortune of Love

"That's not what I heard!"

Waking up early, Lelouch realized today was a big test and he didn't study. Shit. He was too busy with Suzaku last night. It was quite interesting.

_Lelouch was interrupted by Suzaku's lips against his. Suzaku drew back and smiled, "And sealed with a kiss."_

_Lelouch looked at him weirdly, "Dude, are you crazy? We are in public. Where all of society can see us."_

"_So you're saying that you want this, just that you want it in a secluded place." Suzaku smirked._

_The raven haired boy's eyes widened, "What?! No! I never said that! I just meant that…well…you see…ugh, look Suzaku I just don't want to do something I'm gonna regret."_

_Suzaku chuckled, "It's just a few simple kisses, Lulu. What is there to regret?"_

"_I don't know. It's too confusing. Just something I don't understand. This all happened so fast. You just suddenly tell me that I'm your true love and I'm supposed to immediately jump into your arms and we live happily ever after? That isn't how life works, Suzaku. You and I both speak from experience when we say that. I need time to think this through, before I do something stupid again." Lelouch ran his fingers through his hair. Why does this have to be so frustrating?_

_Suzaku tilted his head, "'Again'? What was the first time?"_

_Lelouch looked his best friend in the eyes, "That night…on Kamine Island…I don't mean to hurt your feelings, Suzaku. But, that night was a mistake to me."_

"_A mistake?" Suzaku knew Lelouch didn't mean to hurt his feelings, but it did, "Look, I don't know what happened that night to cause us to do what we did. Maybe it was pure shock, I don't know. We obviously weren't ready yet. But…now I think we are. Please Lelouch, just give me a chance. I'm no mistake." _

"_Well, I'm not sure." Lelouch hesitated. Suzaku has been his best friend for years. Can he trust him with his heart? He entrusted him with almost everything else. Even his deepest darkest secrets even Nunnally didn't know of. Maybe he'll give him one chance. He'll get one chance, if he messes up, true love or not, he's gone, "Okay then. You get one chance and only one. Just keep this a secret from people at school. I do love you Suzaku, I just want to make sure that the feeling is just as strongly mutual."_

_Suzaku embraced him in a hug, "The feeling is more than mutual." He looked Lelouch in his beautiful amethyst eyes, "It's true love."_

_Lelouch grinned, "There you go with the stupid little sayings again."_

_They leaned in and their lips collided and moved steadily against against each others. The warmth of Suzaku's lips mingling with the coldness of Lelouch's. No longer caring who looked. They finally broke due to lack of air._

"_Well Lelouch, we probably need to get back on campus. Prez is gonna have a fit if we are late for the student council meeting." Suzaku sighed._

_Lelouch raised an eyebrow, "Prez? Having a fit about being late? Hardly. She's more likely to send out a search party for us."_

_Suzaku smiled, "Yeah that sounds about right." _

Lelouch was then broken of his memory when he heard a knock on the door. He got up and answered it only to see that it was the brunette honorary Britannian himself,

"Hey Lelouch." he kissed Lelouch on the cheek, "You ready for class?"

Lelouch chuckled, "Hardly, I am not prepared for the test in history."

Suzaku scoffed, "Eh, I'm not worried. Come on, let's go together."

"Sure whatever." Lelouch followed Suzaku out and across campus.

Lelouch started hearing some idle conversation considering Suzaku and him. What? Did word of their relationship get out already? Who would know of such a thing? It was then that someone put a blindfold over him and dragged him away.

---------

Suzaku walked out of the first class and noticed that Lelouch never showed. When he discovered that Lelouch wasn't behind him, he just figured that Lelouch forgot something. But it wouldn't have taken him this long. He was bombarded by Milly.

"Hey Suzaku! Tell me! How long have you and Lelouch been going out?" she chirped loudly.

Suzaku's blood ran cold, "Uhm…I don't know what you're talking about. Lelouch and I are friends that's all."

Milly waved a finger in Suzaku's face, "That's not what I heard! Word around the school is that you two are together. Unless kissing is just a friendly gesture to the Japanese people."

"I still have no clue what you mean." Although he was thankful she didn't use the term 'eleven' like everyone else did.

"Well, a little birdie told me that they spotted you and Lelouch out in an old alley talking. Then you hugged and started kissing! You have no idea how long I've been trying to get some dirt on Lelouch Lamperouge! You finally broke the ice for me to get the stuff I needed. Thank you, Suzaku!" and with that, the girl was gone.

If word had gotten around that Lelouch and him were together something bad could happen to Lelouch and him. Wait, he didn't know where Lelouch was. Dammit, this isn't good.

---------

Lelouch regained his sight once the blindfold was taken off. He saw that he was surrounded by girls. The person who kidnapped him was a lowly schoolgirl? How embarrassing and degrading. (No, Lelouch isn't sexist!)

One girl walked up and slapped Lelouch across the face, "Tell me Lelouch, how long have you been gay?"

He was shocked by the question, "W-what? I'm not gay!"

"Yeah right!" another spoke up, "We heard you and that filthy eleven, Suzaku Kururugi, were going out! You can't deny it!"

Lelouch tried to escape only to discover he had been tied up to the flag pole, "Listen, I am not gay! I still find women attractive!"

A redhead came up and punched Lelouch in the jaw and caused him to cough up blood, "Okay, then explain why you always turned girls down when you were asked out?"

"I was too busy! I'm not so good when it comes to dating." Lelouch pleaded. Just make this madness stop already!

A girl with blonde hair punched Lelouch, making more blood spill and possibly broke his nose, "Well, even if you were to pick a man, there are many fine pureblood Britannians you could pick from instead of a lowlife eleven!"

Lelouch tasted the sweet blood that filled his mouth when he bit his tongue upon impact, "Cut it out with the eleven crap! They are called Japanese!"

Another girl mocked him, "Oh great, now he's becoming one of them! You know Lelouch, you are extremely attractive to us. You had your pick of any girl in the entire school. Any one of us would have said yes, right girls?" a chorus of 'yes' were yelled out.

"I'm sorry, I don't know what any of you are talking about! Suzaku and I are just friends! Nothing more!" Lelouch suddenly felt a sharp pain as someone kicked his leg. His eyes began to water.

"That's not what we were told! We heard that someone saw you and Suzaku making out in an alley downtown! Admit it!" a girl with a knife said daringly.

The raven haired boy was getting scared now. Would they really hurt him? Due to the lack of an answer, the girls got pissed and started beating him up. Punch after punch. Scratch after scratch. The girl with the knife starting making cuts in his uniform and into his skin. Lelouch could see a pool of rich red blood flowing from him. Was he truly gonna die here? All because of Suzaku? Once the girls were finished with him, they left.

Lelouch opened the eye that wasn't bruised. He looked down at himself, he was bleeding, his uniform was all torn up, he ached all over, and he had no power in his voice to call for help. He felt warm tears sting his eyes as they fell down his bruised and bloody face. He tasted salty tears and bittersweet blood in his mouth. He spit out blood and a filling he got on his tooth when he was twelve. He felt around his teeth and felt a couple chipped and one with a giant hole where the filling used to be. How could he fuck up this bad? Did the fortune teller know this was gonna happen? He gathered up all the strength he had and called out his lover's name.

"S-S-SUZAKU!!!!!!"

And then his body went limp.

_

* * *

_

OOOOOOHHHHHHH!!!!! Yeah I knew I said I would humiliate Suzaku, but that'll come into play in the next chapter I promise! I just had to type this idea up! It was too good to throw away! I love you Lulu!

_Lelouch: You made me get beaten up by jealous girls and made me sound sexist. Piss off._

_Me: Lemme tell what I have in store for Suzaku in the next chapter. (whispers something to Lelouch)_

_Lelouch: (laughs) Seriously?! That SO makes up for what I went through!_

_Suzaku: I wanna know._

_Me: You are the next victim in my craziness, therefore you don't get to know. Lulu was just beaten up by a bunch of girls and he didn't know about that._

_Suzaku: But I didn't know about that either!_

_Me: Hmm, that's what you get for not answering your cell phone, you BASTARD!_

_Lelouch: REVIEW IF YOU-wait can I tell them the embarrassing thing?_

_Me: Sure! Lemme cover Suzaku's ears though. (covers Suzaku's ears)_

_Suzaku: Hey! I can't hear!_

_Me: Good. Go Lulu. Let your voice be heard!_

_Lelouch: Thank you. (clears throat) REVIEW IF YOU WANNA SEE SUZAKU DRESS UP LIKE A GIRL!!!!!!!!_

_Me: I'm cruel, I know._


	6. Are you insane?

_Hello all my darlings! Yesterday was Suzaku's birthday! Now he is officially a whopping 9 years old!!! Sad isn't it? Anyway, I have been wandering around on Youtube a bit. While I was watching a Spinzaku video, I saw in related videos the second in the Bleach Rock Musicals, Dark of the Bleeding Moon. I had heard about there being some musicals in Bleach but never bothered to see one. I was skeptical at first but soon learned to love it. The songs were awesome and they fit the plot of Bleach pretty well. It was also funny. The actors were cast excellently. Despite the fact that Hitsugaya is taller than Matsumoto, though everyone is amused by that. Characters were fit to the peak in their personality. It was really good. I decided to see the third one, No Clouds in the Blue Heavens. It was very well done also. It had some more humor in it. But Aizen and Gin just acted like bigger bastards in it. Especially Aizen, he stabbed Hinamori when she was singing a heartfelt song to him! What a bitch! Then Hitsugaya comes in and is instantly pissed off. But he gets sliced too! I was so mad. Anyway, watch the musicals. They aren't perfect, but they aren't worth ignoring. Enough of that, let's get this started!_

_Disclaimer: I don't own Code Geass or its characters._

* * *

Fortune of Love

"Are you insane?!"

Suzaku was running around the campus looking for Lelouch. Where the hell could he have gone? He just finished talking to Sayoko and asking her if she had seen him. He came outside and then heard of bloodcurdling scream.

"_SUZAKU!!!!!!!!!"_

He whipped his head around to where the cry came from. It sounded like it came from the roof. Suzaku immediately knew it was Lelouch. But why would he be shouting his name? Surely not in ecstasy, he hoped. No, that didn't sound like pleasure. It sounded a lot more like pain. Why would he be in pain? Suzaku then heard two girls chatting.

One girl snickered, "And we beat the douche to a bloody pulp."

"Really? Wow! Of course, the bastard deserved it after choosing that damned eleven over all the beautiful girls in the world." The other agreed.

It finally hit him. Did all the girls beat up Lelouch just because he was dating him? That's insane and completely unethical. Though it sounds like something that a jealous fangirl would do. Poor Lelouch wouldn't stand a chance against all them. Shit. He made a dash for the stairs up to the roof. Ignoring the rude and obscene comments he got along the way. It seemed like an eternity before he finally reached the top of the stairs and onto the roof.

Suzaku looked around frantically for his lover. Then what he saw was truly horrifying. He saw Lelouch tied to the flagpole drenched in blood. He was covered in cuts and scrapes. He left leg looked to be broken and the other sprained. Bruises and gashes scattered all over his body. The thing that scared Suzaku the most was that Lelouch wasn't moving.

"Lelouch!" the brunette rushed up to the bloodied up raven. He checked for a pulse, to his relief there was one. But it was extremely weak. He needed to get him to the nurse, no…that will only create more problems around the school. Lelouch needed severe and professional medical attention and fast!

He untied Lelouch tenderly and easily and saw the horrid rope burns he had endured. Suzaku gently picked Lelouch up and fast walked to the hospital down the road from the school.

---------

With luck he got Lelouch there in time and they were able to treat most of his wounds. He was injured really badly but it was nothing they couldn't fix. He had to do a few surgeries which were done and successful in about a week. After a while Lelouch was finally escorted home with Nunnally and Sayoko under his watch. As well as frequent visits from Suzaku. But one was oddly unusual as well as interesting…

Lelouch was lying in bed as he normally does all day counting the tiles on the ceiling. He lost count when his bubbly sister rolled in the room with Sayoko.

"Nii-san! I have a special visitor for you!" she chirped gleefully.

Lelouch chuckled, "Look Nunnally, I appreciate you doing all this for me, but…a special visitor you say?"

Nunnally nodded vigorously, "Hai! Very special! Excuse me for a moment, Nii-san."

She rolled out of the room and Lelouch soon heard some faint bickering in the hall.

"_Are you insane?! Why would I do anything pertaining to this?!"_

"_But Suzaku! It'll cheer Nii-san up for sure! Don't you wanna see him happy?"_

"_But does it really hafta be done like this? It's embarrassing! Can't we think of something else?!"_

"_Nope! I am happy with this idea because I thought of it myself. And in my opinion, I think you look very nice Suzaku! Please! For Nii-san!"_

"_Ugh, as long as it is seen by him and only him! I will not go parading around in such an outfit! Where you retrieved such an idea from your head is beyond me!"_

"_Now, go! Nii-san is waiting!!! This is sure not to fail!"_

"_Yeah, yeah, whatever."_

Uh-oh. This didn't sound good from what he was hearing. He knows the kind of stuff Nunnally can think up if she really sets her mind to it. What could she be planning? All he could do was lay here and await the madness his little sister and cooked up in her innocent little mind. But nothing could prepare him for what he saw.

The _THING_ that stepped through his doorway was shocking, Suzaku Kururugi, Knight of Seven, in a fucking DRESS. Naturally Lelouch couldn't contain his laughter and busted out in hysterics. He grabbed his sides that ached due to all the fits of laughter.

Suzaku pouted, "C'mon Lelouch! It's not that funny!"

"Oh no no no no no my friend! Can you fucking see yourself?!" the raven roared, "You look like a frikin princess!!! This is too good! It's pure gold! PURE FUCKING GOLD!"

"For Christ's sake stop laughing Lelouch!"

"Yay! I knew it would work!" Nunnally clapped cheerfully as she rolled into the room.

Lelouch stopped laughing and turned to his delighted sister, "I'm guessing this was all your idea?"

Nunnally smiled, "Yup! I thought of it and knew it would make you happy! You were so sad and depressed and I hated to see you that way. It would just take a little bit of sacrificing on Suzaku's part, but I was positive that Nii-san would cheer up!"

Lelouch sighed, "And you were correct. Thank you Nunnally. You always know the perfect way to make me smile. As for you Suzaku…ever considered starting a career as a drag queen?"

_

* * *

_

LOLOLOLOL!!! I had to put some of that humor in there otherwise it wouldn't be a complete chapter! It was short though, I know. I didn't mean for it to be!

_Suzaku: How could you embarrass me like that?! That's mutiny!_

_Lelouch: …No it isn't. That's not what it means._

_Me: Yeah, mutiny means rebellion and defiance. _

_Suzaku: It was still mean._

_Lelouch: But seriously, about that drag queen business…_

_Me: REVIEW TO MAKE LULU BETTER AND TELL ME IF SUZAKU WOULD WORK AS A DRAG QUEEN!!! _

_Btw, to see what Suzaku looked like, go here: _

_http:// blackbeast-pp. deviantart .com/art/Crossdressing-Suzaku-129090439_

_ (please take out the spaces when you enter it into the address box!)_

_**YOU WERE WARNED!!!!!! **_


	7. Update and Preview

_Oh my god. I am so sorry about taking so long to update! I have started school again and have had absolutely no time whatsoever to do almost any writing. I apologize my darlings, but I probably won't be updating as often as I have been. Because I have had little time to write, my brain is filled with too many other things so I've had writers block, I'm doing a competition to help with my acting/voice acting/singing career that is extremely high on my priority list so I'm occupied with that, and I have at least 5 fanfics that I am currently working on and I'm going to try to focus on one at a time. What I'm going to do is focus on the ones that are the closest to finishing. Luckily, the nearest one to finishing is this one which has only one chapter left. My Death Note and Gurren Lagann one are gonna probably be the last to be finished. I'm gonna work on them both at the same time. I have a lot more important things to attend to. Oh and btw, if you haven't read my Bleach fanfic, my nickname is Cookie. Let me go ahead and fill you in on how this is gonna go down. This one is gonna be finished first, next one will probably be Forgive Me For I Have Sinned because that only has a few chapters left to go, after that will be Baby Strawberry Snowflakes because it's my favorite and I can't stray away from it for too long, my D. Gray Man one has yet to be decided on whether to keep or abandon because I am at a complete loss with it on what to do next, and then What's Wrong With Her and Bashful Boy to School Slut will be finished last. Let me give you a small preview on the last chapter. This is something that I am coming up with off the top of my head with no plans whatsoever._

* * *

Fortune of Love

Preview

Lelouch's wounds healed up in a few weeks time. During that time, he and Suzaku had devised a plan to stage his death in the near future so they wouldn't have to worry about people criticizing their relationship. But right now, Zero had been absent for a while and they needed to come up with a reason why. Suzaku had come up with something and passed a note to Lelouch in the middle of class one day:

_Lelouch,_

_I have an idea on how to cover up you-know what. Meet me during lunch at your house so that I can explain it to you._

_Love, Suzaku_

He did as he was told and met up with Suzaku at his house.

"Okay Suzaku, what'd ya think of?" Lelouch asked.

Suzaku smiled, "Uhm, I was thinking that-and this is pretty risky-but I would like to bring you to your father and he will no doubt attempt to erase your memories."

Lelouch gasped, "What?! Then I'll forget Nunnally and my life. And I'll forget you."

"That's why it's risky. But I believe I have a solution to that obstacle." The brunette explained.

Lelouch frowned, "Is that so? Believe me, I'd love to hear it."

"Well you aren't going to hear it from him." A voice interrupted.

"Huh?" Lelouch looked around, "Who's there? Show yourself!"

A certain green-haired witch stepped out of the shadows, "I have one thing that I never shared with you Lelouch about our contract."

Lelouch's eyes widened, "C.C.? What do you mean?!"

C.C. tilted her head, "Now Lelouch, can you honestly think you can talk that way to me and get an answer? Say please."

"Please." Lelouch grunted.

The witch smiled, "Thank you. The thing I hadn't told you, was that if your memories are lost, I can restore them again."

"Seriously?" The raven turned to Suzaku, "Suzaku is that true?"

He nodded, "Yep. Though she hasn't told me how."

Lelouch looked back at C.C., "Well, how do you?"

She only smiled, "You'll find out when it happens."

_

* * *

_

Okay, that's it for the preview. It will hopefully be updated soon! Reviews make me smile!!!


End file.
